REPEATED
by dwee29
Summary: Kisah sedih Michael dan Lucifer yang hingga akhir tak pernah tau bahwa mereka masih saling menyayangi. Yang Lucifer tau, Michael selalu berusaha membunuhnya kerena perintah Ayah. Dan yang Michael tau, Lucifer lah yang menusukkan angel blade tepat di hati Michael. Mereka hidup bersama, dan mati bersama.
1. At the Beginning

_Genre : Brothers/Romance_

_Disclaimer : Kalau Superntural punyaku, syutingnya gak bakal jalan. Soalnya Jensen Ackles & Misha Collins bakal aku culik duluan. Supernatural tetap punya Kripke. Hehehe.._

_Character : Haniel/Leyna, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, Bobby Singer, Raphael._

_Author's Note : Saya masih baru di dunia FanFiction. Justru karena menurut saya cerita ini rada aneh, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.._

Chapter 1 : At the Beginning

Jauh sebelum Tuhan menciptakan manusia. Saat Ia masih sibuk dengan para malaikat-Nya, anak-anak kesayangan. Lucifer dan Michael. Dua saudara yang paling disayang oleh-Nya. Michael, _the older brother_, yang selalu patuh dan menurut dengan segala yang diperintahkan-Nya. Sedang Lucifer, _the younger brother_, yang pandai dan kesayangan namun tak jarang membantah. Keduanya saling menyayangi satu sama lain, saling melindungi satu sama lain, meski masih kuat dengan karakter masing-masing. Hingga Tuhan menciptakan satu lagi malaikat bernama Haniel. Haniel dekat dengan Michael, namun tidak sedekat dengan Lucifer.

Lumayan jauh sesudah itu, Tuhan menciptakan makhluk baru. Manusia. Bentuk paling sempurna menurut-Nya dari makhluk-makhluk lain yang telah diciptakan. Seluruh malaikat dan setan disuruh tunduk pada manusia dan menyayangi makhluk itu lebih dari mereka menyayangi Ayah mereka sendiri, namun seseorang membantah. Lucifer. Dirinya berargumen bahwa malaikat yang diciptakan dari cahaya dan setan yang diciptakan dari api jauh lebih mulia ketimbang manusia yang diciptakan dari tanah liat. Michael hanya diam melihat tingkah adiknya yang memang sudah dari dulu suka membantah perintah sang Ayah.

Namun ternyata kali ini, sang Ayah tidak bisa mengampuni berontakan Lucifer. Hingga Ia memerintahkan Michael untuk memenjarakan Lucifer di neraka. Tak diragukan lagi, Michael yang memang selalu patuh dengan perintah Ayah nya, segera melakukan hal terakhir yang ia ingin lakukan tersebut. Melempar adiknya sendiri ke neraka.

"Michael, _I'm still your brother! I'm your little brother!" _teriak Lucifer pada Michael.

Michael diam.

"_you've promise me! You said you always protect me!_" teriak Lucifer sekali lagi.

Sempat ragu. Namun ditepisnya rasa ragu itu, lagi-lagi demi Ayah nya. Lucifer memang salah. Terlalu egois dan tidak mau tunduk dengan perintah Ayah, "_sorry, _Lucifer."

"Michael..!" teriak Lucifer yang sedikit menggetarkan hati Michael.

Michael dan Haniel. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di tengah taman surga. Saling diam satu sama lain setelah mereka kehilangan Lucifer.

Haniel yang pada awalnya memang dekat dengan Lucifer. Ia juga terpengaruh dengan argumen Lucifer, "Michael, kupikir benar apa yang dikatakan Lucifer. Kita terbuat dari cahaya, sedang makhluk itu hanya dari tanah liat. Bagaimana bisa mereka lebih mulia?" tanya Haniel, sesudahnya ia menyaksikan Lucifer dibuang begitu saja ke neraka, "bukankah Lucifer benar? Kenapa ia dibuang ke tempat biadab itu?"

"ini perintah Ayah, Haniel," kata Michael yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya membayangkan seperti apa adiknya sekarang.

"aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, Michael. Lucifer masih adikmu," kata Haniel, "bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana dia sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"maaf, Haniel. Sekali lagi, ini perintah Ayah," kata Michael gusar. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah _being a good son _untuk Ayahnya.

"sebegitu sayangnya kah kamu dengan Dia, hingga mengorbankan adikmu sendiri terbakar sendirian disana?" kata Haniel dengan nada yang meninggi.

Michael menoleh heran, "kau tidak boleh bicara sembarangan, Haniel."

Haniel hanya menggeleng tidak percaya, "kau keterlaluan, Michael. Kau lupa bahwa Lucifer masih adikmu. Kau lupa siapa yang paling sering melindungimu selama ini. Dan kau lupa bahwa kau pernah berjanji pada Lucifer untuk selalu melindunginya."

"tapi ini..."

"perintah?" tanya Haniel seakan bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan Michael, "terserah kau, Michael. Suatu saat ketika kita bertemu dengan Lucifer, aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa besara rasa kecewanya terhadapmu." Dan dirinya pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Haniel!" panggil Michael, "kemana kau!" teriaknya.

Tanpa menoleh Haniel berkata, "yang penting bukan disini." Mengingat taman ini adalah taman yang digunakan Michael berjanji akan selalu melindungi Lucifer, hati Haniel terasa sakit. Dia memang malaikat, tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tapi Lucifer mengajarinya banyak hal.

Michael masih duduk diam di tempatnya semula. Pertama, ditinggal oleh Lucifer. Oke salah, yang benar adalah dia yang meninggalkan Lucifer. Dan kini yang kedua, Haniel, yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Lucifer, juga pergi meninggalkannya.

_Haniel, aku butuh kau disini.. Di sampingku.._


	2. Bead

Chapter 2 : Bead

_Berabad-abad setelah pelemparan Lucifer ke neraka..._

Clayton, Ohio.

Sebuah meteor jatuh tepat dilapang gersang yang untungnya jauh dari perumahan warga setempat. Dan selang beberapa hari kemudian, meteor yang lebih kecil jatuh di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya meteor yang pertama. Namun ketika dieksekusi, warga tidak menemukan apa-apa. Di sekitar perumahan warga, hiduplah sepasang suami istri yang juga belum punya anak meski lima tahun menikah. Dan sehari setelah jatuhnya meteor kedua tersebut, sang istri mengandung.

_30 tahun setelah jatuhnya meteor..._

Lawrence, Kansas.

Dean Winchester. Manusia dengan segala keberuntungan dan _skill hunting _nya yang sudah mendarah daging, setahun yang lalu baru saja diselamatkan oleh malaikat bernama Castiel dari neraka karena perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan _Crossroad Demon _untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya. Dean tipikal orang yang sudah sejak dari awal selalu patuh dengan perintah Ayahnya. Tanpa bertanya untuk apa, bagimana, dan mengapa, karena dia tau bahwa apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ayahnya sudah pasti demi kepentingan mereka juga. Menurutnya, justru jika dia banyak tanya, hanya akan menghabiskan waktu saja. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah _being a good son _untuk Ayahnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Dean, adiknya Sam Winchester, justru tipikal memberontak apa yang diperintahkan Ayahnya. Selalu bertanya mengapa, untuk apa, dan bagaimana, karena yang ia pentingkan adalah atas dasar apa ia harus melakukan hal itu. Namun setelah kematian Ayah mereka dua tahun yang lalu, Sam baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terlalu egois dengan Ayahnya. Bahwa harusnya ia seperti Dean, mencoba jadi anak yang baik dan penurut.

Ketukan pintu motel menyadarkan Sam dan Dean dari keseriusan mereka menatap layar laptop. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Sam menelusuri bagaimana cara mengalahkan Lucifer selain mengorbankan Dean menjadi _Michael's vessel_. Sedangkan Dean membuka situs "Busty Asian Beauty".

Dean bersiap dengan tembak di tangan kanannya dan mengintip dari lubang pintu. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam pekat. Dibukakannya pintu motel. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari gadis itu adalah "indah".

"_are you, Dean Winchester?_" tanya gadis itu.

"_yeah. Do I know you, lady?" _tanya Dean heran.

"Leyna," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan disambut lembut oleh Dean, "sorry. Aku tau kamu dari Rufus," jelasnya.

"_are you hunter?_" tanya Dean.

"_exactly,_" Leyna melongok pada Sam yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop nya, "jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?" lanjutnya. Dean minggir dari pintu dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk dan duduk di hadapan Sam, "hiya, Sam? Aku Leyna Clark."

Sam menoleh dan tersenyum, "Sam Winchester."

"_so, what's up?_" tanya Dean yang juga duduk diantara Sam dan Leyna.

"oke, jadi begini.." Leyna tampak ragu mengatakannya, "kalian akan mempercayaiku, bukan?" Dean hanya mengangkat bahu tanda setuju, "aku bisa mendengar percakapan malaikat," lanjutnya.

Sam yang tadinya berkutat di depan layar, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Leyna. Dean pun begitu, "_really?_" Leyna mengangguk.

"tadi aku bilang kalau aku tau kalian dari Rufus, sebenarnya tidak. Aku tau dari Rufus hanya kalian disini. Aku tau kalian, yang sebenarnya karena malikat sering membicarakan kalian," jelasnya yang kemudian dilanjutkan, "entah bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu. Tapi aku mendengar bahwa Dean bisa menghentikan Lucifer."

"jadi kamu juga tau tentang Lilith yang akan merusak 66 segel itu?" tanya Sam yang disahut anggukan Leyna.

"_are you human?_" pertanyaan itu membuat Dean, Sam, dan Leyna kaget dan mencari sumber suara. Ternyata datangnya dari laki-laki dengan jas hujan warna coklat yang kini sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut kamar motel.

"Cass!" bentak Dean yang hampir jantungan.

"_Angel!_" teriak Leyna dengan wajah berseri hampir bersamaan dengan Dean.

"_are you human?_" tanya Castiel sekali lagi yang ditujukan pada Leyna.

"ya, tentu saja," sahut Leyna yang heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Castiel masih tampak memandanginya dengan penuh kekaguman dan keheranan yang campur menjadi satu. Membuat Leyna salah tingkah mengapa seorang _Angel _menatapnya seperti itu.

Castiel sedikit melupakan dan kemudian bergabung dengan Winchesters, "aku tau siapa yang bisa menghentikan Lucifer." Tiga pasang mata menatapnya, "Tuhan."

Dean meringis, "Tuhan?" Castiel menganggung, "sungguh? Carilah. Kita menunggu disini."

"aku butuh itu," kata Castiel sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah kalung Dean yang ternyata merupakan _God's EMF._ Dean kemudian melepaskan kalung itu. Sebelum perginya Castiel, _Angel _itu sempat menaruh tatapan heran ke arah Leyna. Seakan ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

(Setting waktu : Supernatural season 5 – Abandon All Hope)

Suatu waktu Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jo, Ellen, dan Leyna datang menuju dimana tempat Lucifer berada. Tempat itu kosong, tapi tidak menurut Castiel. Castiel lantas berpencar mencari Lucifer sendiri, meninggalkan kelima temannya. Namun diam-diam, Leyna mengikuti gerak-gerak Castiel, meskipun tak secepat _Angel _itu. Sedangkan Sam, Dean, Ellen, dan Jo bernasib buruk karena harus bertemu dengan Meg dan Hellhound kesayangannya.

Leyna sampai ke sebuah bangunan sepi, dan kehilangan jejak Castiel. Langkahnya pelan dan tangannya masih mengenggam erat pistol kesayangannya. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari Castiel. Namun yang dihadapannya kini bukanlah _Angel friendly _itu, melainkan Lucifer.

"mencari Castiel? Dia aman disana.." kata Lucifer yang kemudian memandang ke arah kirinya. Leyna melihat Castiel sudah dikelilingin _holy fire _dan sedang menatapnya heran, "aku merindukanmu."

Leyna kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Lucifer barusan, lantas dia hanya diam dan melirik Castiel yang tak kalah bingung dengannya.

"oh ya, aku lupa. Namamu Leyna?" tanya Lucifer, "nama yang bagus, Haniel."

"_what do you mean?_" tanya Leyna yang tak menangkap sedikitpun perkataan Lucifer.

"oh ya, kau jatuh. Aku lupa kalau kamu lupa," kata Lucifer, "Haniel, _you were an angel._"

Leyna mengerutkan alisnya, "aku manusia. Aku punya seorang Ayah dan seorang Ibu."

"tidak, Haniel. Kemarilah. Aku akan menyembuhkan ingatanmu," kata Lucifer. Disisi yang satu Leyna ingin tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Namun disisi yang lain, ia takut Lucifer melukainya. Lantas ia melirik Castiel, dan _Angel _itu mengangguk.

Leyna pun mendekat. Dirasakannya tangan Lucifer memegang kepalanya dan beberapa detik kemudian...

"Lucifer," gumam Leyna.


	3. Remember

Chapter 3 : Remember

_Sudah kuduga dia bukan manusia_, batin Castiel mencelos. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Leyna, sinar wajah yang diliat Castiel bukan seperti saat ia melihat Sam dan Dean. Tapi seperti Anna, teman malaikatnya yang jatuh ke bumi. Sekarang dia yakin, Leyna memang malaikat yang jatuh. _Tapi lantas mengapa dia dan Lucifer seakan sudah akrab?_

"hai, Haniel."

Leyna meluncurkan air matanya dan sedetik kemudian memeluk Lucifer erat. Castiel yang masih bingung, hanya berdiam kaget dengan adegan ini. Lucifer membalas pelukan Leyna. Lama... Sangat lama.. Seperti mereka sedang saling merindu satu sama lain.

"Lucifer.. sudah lama sekali... terlalu lama.." kalimat Leyna terpatah-patah.

Lucifer mengangguk di bahu Leyna, "tenang, Leyna. Aku disini. Kita bersama lagi."

"Michael.. maafkan Michael, Lucifer. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini dia tetap menyayangimu."

"aku tau, Haniel. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun marah pada Michael. Dia saudaraku. Aku tetap menyayanginya seperti dulu. Hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa padanya," kata Lucifer, "bantu aku memenangkan _the battle_, Haniel."

Leyna melepas pelukannya, "kau akan melakukannya? Membunuh Michael?"

"aku tidak pernah mau membunuh Michael. Bantu aku menyadarkan Michael bahwa kita tidak perlu saling bertengkar," mohon Lucifer.

"tapi Michael tidak akan pernah mau. Dia selalu menuruti perintah Ayah, dan dia ingin semuanya berakhir. Ia ingin surga," jelas Leyna.

"Haniel, kalaupun Michael tidak mau. Bantu aku mengalahkannya. Bantu aku membuktikan bahwa aku benar. Bahwa aku dibuang ke neraka karena membela para malaikat! Aku benar, Haniel! Kenapa Ayah dan Michael begitu saja membuangku!," begitu bentak Lucifer.

"tapi Lucifer, kalau kau memenangkannya, maka banyak kaum manusa akan musnah. Dan bumi Ayah menjadi tak terawat," kata Leyna yang sedikit takut membuat Lucifer marah.

Lucifer seakan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Leyna, "tapi.. aku benar, bukan? Manusia tidak lebih mulia dari kita.."

"aku sekarang mengerti, Lucifer," kata Leyna sambil memandang ke arah lain, "manusia lebih mulia daripada kita. Karena mereka punya nafsu, mereka saling menyayangi dan rela mati demi sudaranya. Satu hal lagi, sebagian dari mereka berusaha menjadi orang yang baik."

Lucifer terpaku menatap Haniel yang matanya hitam pekat, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, "Haniel, sejak kapan kau terpengaruh oleh Winchesters?"

"aku tidak terpengaruh. Aku sekarang hanya manusia, dan aku juga ikut merasakan hal itu," jelasnya, "dan sekarang aku ingat kenapa aku jatuh ke bumi. Itu karena aku ingin dekat dengan Winchesters! Aku ingin tau mengapa mereka begitu spesial di mata Ayah. Dan sekarang aku tau, Dean dan Sam secara tidak langsung adalah kau dan Michael.."

"apa yang Ayah mau?" tanya Lucifer geram sambil memandang ke arah kaca di gedung kosong itu.

"entahlah. Mungkin Ayah hanya ingin memberi tes pada kalian. Kau dan Michael. Sekaligus Sam dan Dean. Mungkin Ayah ingin tau apakah dua malaikat atau dua manusia yang bisa melewati tes nya dengan baik," jelas Leyna.

"jadi kau tidak mau membantuku," kata Lucifer sambil tetap melamun ke arah luar.

"maaf, Lucifer."

"jadi kau akan berusaha mengehentikanku?" tanya Lucifer yang disambut anggukan Leyna, "di neraka, aku membayangkan seperti apa saat aku sudah keluar. Aku selalu menginginkan kau ada disampingku dan mendukung segala tindakanku seperti dulu. Kita berjalan bersama, kita menentang bersama, kita..." Lucifer menoleh dan menatap lekat mata Leyna, "selalu bersama, Haniel."

Leyna menitihkan air mata, "maaf, Lucifer."

"selama ini aku selalu mempercayaimu sebagai satu-satunya yang setia padaku," jelas Lucifer dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Castiel untuk mematikan api yang ada di sekitarnya, "pergilah."

Castiel lantas berjalan mendekat Leyna. Leyna membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia ingat satu hal yang belum dikatakannya pada Lucifer, lantas ia menoleh, "_goodbye_, Lucifer."

Lucifer berdiri tegap menatap Leyna, "_see you soon_, Haniel."

Kepergian Ellen dan Jo Harvelle membuat semuanya merasa terpukul. Bobby hanya diam dan duduk di kursi rodanya menatap api yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membakar foto kenangan mereka, tanpa setitik air matapun turun membasahi pipinya. Hanya sesekali matanya berkaca-kaca.

Leyna sangat kehilangan Jo, teman yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Tapi yang membuatnya pusing dua kali lipat adalah Lucifer. Dia belum menceritakan hal ini pada Sam, Bobby, dan Dean. Dan dia tadi sempat mewanti-wanti Castiel agar menyimpan hal ini untuk sementara waktu.

"Leyna," panggil Castiel yang kemudian memberi kode mata seakan berkata _Can I talk to you for a sec?_, kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan kerja Bobby. Sam hanya berdiri di samping Bobby, sedangkan Dean menatap kepergian Castiel dan Leyna. Tidak biasanya Castiel mau bicara dengan Leyna.

Sesampainya diluar. Castiel duduk dibagian depan Impala Dean, "_so?_" melihat Leyna yang masih tak mengerti dan heran, Castiel melanjutkan, "Lucifer. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

"cerita lama, dan panjang." Leyna malas menceritakannya.

"ceritakan," kata Castiel yang menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Leyna mulai menceritakan awal dari kehidupan. Saat dia, Michael, dan Lucifer dulunya sering jalan bersama, bersahabat, berperang bersama. Hingga akhirnya Lucifer dibuang oleh Michel. Dan semakin lama sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, Leyna jatuh menjadi manusia karena dirinya memberontak, persis dengan Lucifer. Ia tak menyangka ternyata sesampainya di bumi, ingatannya hilang. Kemudian ia mendengar malaikat berbicara. Tentang Dean dan Sam Winchester yang kemudian ia merasa tak asing dengan nama itu. Yang tak lain, alasan ia memberontak.

"jadi kau masih disisi kami, atau Lucifer?" tanya Castiel.

Leyna menoleh menatap Castiel yang ekspresinya datar, "aku bersamamu, Castiel," katanya sambil memeluk bahu Castiel sebagai tanda kesetiannya. Bagaimanapun juga, selama ini, dari semua malaikat yang pernah ia temui, bagi Leyna Castiel lah yang paling berani dan mirip dengan dirinya. Memberontak.

Castiel menoleh dan melihat senyum Leyna mengembang di bibir mungil milik gadis itu. Dan pelukan yang ditujukan padanya tersebut, mampu membuat hati Castiel sedikit bergetar. _Kenapa seperti ini?_


	4. When the Feelings Come True

Chapter 4 : When the Feelings Come True

Malam semakin larut. Sam dan Bobby sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dean mengetukkan jarinya di meja sambil memandang bosan laptopnya. Dia diberi tugas oleh Sam untuk mencari bagaimana cara membuka _Lucifer's cage_. Sedangkan Castiel dan Leyna saling menatap dalam diam. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi seakan mereka sedang berbicara dengan kontak mata.

"_yeah, funny.. _Kalian berdua sedang apa, huh?" tanya Dean sebal.

"aku harus pergi," kata Castiel kemudian dan terbang meninggalkan ruangan.

Dean membuang napas kesal dan menghampiri Leyna, "_are you okay?_" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan minuman.

Leyna hanya terssenyum, "aku baik-baik saja."

"kalau kau punya masalah, cerita saja. Kau punya telingaku," kata Dean sambil tersenyum manis.

"kau menyayangi Sam?" tanya Leyna.

"tentu, kenapa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan kalau Ayahmu menyuruhmu membunuh Sam?" tanya Leyna yang pada dasarnya ia bandingkan dengan Lucifer dan Michael.

Dean tersenyum menggeleng, "aku masih bisa menjaganya," ia meletakkan botol minumannya ke meja kecil disamping sofa, "Ayah pernah menyuruhku membunuh Sam, kalau aku sudah tidak bisa menjaganya. Tapi selama ini aku masih bisa, maka tidak ada alasan aku harus melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, aku berjanji pada Sam untuk menjaga dan melindunginya. Bukankah itu tugas seorang kakak, iya kan?"

Leyna hanya menunduk. Merenungkan kalimat Dean.

"kalaupun disuruh, mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup. Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri tanpa Sammy," lanjut Dean. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Leyna, "ada apa denganmu?"

Leyna hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Dean kemudian menyerah untuk mengorek ada apa dengan Leyna. Kini dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapan mata Leyna yang lembut dan warna bola mata yang hitam pekat itu. Dipandanginya tiap keindahan yang ada di wajah Leyna. Makhluk paling indah yang pernah ditemui oleh Dean dari sekian banyak gadis yang dikencaninya di berbagai kota. Leyna lah yang memiliki sinar berbeda dalam dirinya. Sinar terang yang Dean yakin, bisa memikat siapapun yang melihat gadis itu. Detik demi detik berlalu, Dean makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Leyna yang menunjukkan keheranan. Pelan, dan pelan... Dean mengecup bibir Leyna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sudah lama berdiri di depan pintu. Castiel. Menatap bisu sepasang manusia (oke, yang perempuan setengah _Angel_) yang sepertinya saling mencintai, dan malam ini mereka menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing. Membuat dirinya terpaku sejenak dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Semakin lama ia memandang Dean dan Leyna seperti itu, semakin hatinya dipenuhi getaran-getaran aneh yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya... marah.

Raphael duduk di samping Michael, "ada apa, _brother?_"

Michael menyandarkan dirinya di kursi tengah taman kesayangannya di surga, "ada kabar?"

"Gabriel?" tanya Raphael, Michael mengangguk, "sedang dicari."

"secepatnya. Dia satu-satunya selain Haniel yang dekat dengan Lucifer. Aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Lucifer sekarang," kata Michael.

"Lucifer terlalu susah untuk dicari," gumam Raphael, "taukah kau, aku sudah menemukan Haniel."

Michael menoleh, "dimana dia sekarang?"

"bersama Winchesters, Singer, dan Castiel. Terjebak dalam tubuh gadis manusia bernama Leyna," jelas Raphael.

"suruh Zachariah segera memaksa Dean mengatakan 'iya'. Aku ingin segera ke bumi dan bertemu dengan Haniel," kata Michael.

"Zachariah punya informasi bahwa ada orang lain yang mempunyai darah Winchester. Tidak satu Ibu, tapi satu Ayah. Dan masih saudara dengan Sam."

Michael penasaran, "siapa?"

"Adam Milligan."

Pukul 10.45. Dean terbangun di sofa merah yang jadi tempat tidurnya semalam. Dilihatnya rumah Bobby yang sepi. Kemudian ia berjalan mencari siapa saja yang ada disana, "Sammy?" panggilnya.

"Sam pergi," kata Castiel yang sudah ada di belakang Dean, "dengan Bobby."

"kemana?"

Castiel hanya menggeleng, "mungkin _hunting_. Death."

"tanpa aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"kau masih tidur.. nyenyak.." kata Castiel terpatah-patah.

Dean mengerutkan alis, "Leyna?"

Entah kenapa saat nama Leyna disebut, tubuhnya seakan bergetar dan pikirannya melayang ke momen saat ia melihat Dean dan gadis itu semalam, "di dapur." Ia menatap Dean yang memasang tampang lega, "membuatkan sesuatu..."

Belum selesai Castiel bicara, Dean segera melewatinya dan pergi ke dapur. Mencari Leyna dan meninggalkan Castiel masih berdiri sendiri di tempat semula.

"...untukmu," lanjut Castiel sambil menatap punggung Dean yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dean menemukan Leyna yang sedang berkutat dengan segala sayur yang ada dihadapannya, "hei," sapa Dean.

Leyna menoleh, "hei _noon_, Dean."

Dean tersenyum, "sedang apa?"

"memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kulihat makananmu tidak sehat. Burger, pie... Sekali-kali kau harus makan sayur," tutur Leyna.

Dean tertawa kecil, "kau seperti Sammy." Leyna masih diam dan melanjutkan masakannnya.

Tanpa mereka tau, Castiel berdiri di salah satu sudut dapur memandang Dean yang semakin perhatian dengan Leyna. Dan Leyna yang sepertinya oke-oke saja dengan hal itu. Castiel hanya bersendekap. Diam. Tak terlihat.

_Dua jam sebelumnya..._

"Leyna, kita pergi dulu," kata Bobby sambil memeluk Leyna, "jaga Dean baik-baik."

"_be careful_," kata Leyna sambil memandang punggung Sam dan Bobby yang semakin menjauh, dan keluar rumah.

Leyna sendirian. Tak tau harus melakukan hal apa. Kemudian ia mendapat ide bagus. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan berdo'a, "Castiel.. um.. aku butuh bantuanmu.. Cass.." katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"ada apa?" kata Castiel yang sudah berdiri tepat dua jengkal di hadapan Leyna.

"temani aku belanja," kata Leyna menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"be..lanja?" Castiel tidak percaya. Ia diminta kesini hanya untuk menemani belanja?

Leyna mengangguk, "_zap us!_" katanya tersenyum.

Menyerah. Kemudian Castiel meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kening Leyna, dan.. bum! Mereka sampai ke salah satu supermarket terdekat dari rumah Bobby. Leyna tersenyum senang karena ia tak perlu susah-susah berjalan. Lantas gadis itu menggandeng (lebih tepatnya, menarik) tangan Castiel masuk ke supermarket tersebut.

Castiel hanya diam saat tangan kirinya terus digandeng oleh Leyna, sementara tangan kanannya membawa keranjang belanjaan. _Konyol, seorang _Angel _belanja ke supermarket? Apa kata malaikat lain saat mereka menemukanku disini?_, pikirnya.

"kau makan apa?" tanya Leyna menoleh ke arah Castiel tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Castiel.

Castiel memiringkan kepalanya, "aku tidak makan."

Leyna seakan teringat dan kemudian berpikir, "tapi masak sayur sepertinya enak."

"aku bilang, aku tidak makan," kata Castiel sebal.

Leyna menoleh ke arah Castiel, "aku tau," dia tersenyum, "untuk Dean." Kemudian dirinya melepaskan tangan kiri Castiel dan sibuk mencari-cari sayuran.

Sedang hati Castiel rasanya baru saja diremukkan. Pertama, karena Leyna bilang dia memasak untuk Dean. Kedua, gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya. Awalnya Castiel memang risih saat tangannya digenggam, tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa tidak rela jika genggaman itu dilepaskan?

_Kembali ke sekarang..._

"ta~da!" teriak Leyna begitu masakannya sudah jadi. Ia meletakkan piring penuh dengan sayuran dan daging sehat itu tepat di hadapan Dean.

Dean memandangnya, "aku tidak yakin bisa makan sayur."

Bahu Leyna merosot, "kau harus makan makanan sehat, Dean."

Lantas demi Leyna, Dean memakan makanan yang mungkin akan menjadi favorit Sammy ini. Perlahan. Satu demi satu suapan ia menikmatinya. Ternyata rasa sayur tidak terlalu buruk dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Meskipun tetap jauh kalah lezat dibandingkan dengan pie.

Castiel masih berdiri di tempat semula. Dan tidak terlihat. Memandang Dean yang sepertinya mulai menyukai sayur karena dimasakkan seperti itu oleh Leyna. Ia ikut senang. Ia memang tidak tau tentang kesehatan. Tapi Sam pernah berkata padanya, bahwa selama ini, makanan yang dimakan oleh Dean bisa dibilang makanan "sampah". Banyak mengandung lemak. Dan kadang meski sudah basi pun, masih tetap dimakan oleh Dean. Iuh, yaiks.

Sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya tersenyum menatap Dean dan Leyna. Dean yang mendapatkan perubahan pola makan. Dan Leyna yang dari raut wajahnya bisa dibaca bahwa dirinya sangat senang bisa membuat Dean makan sayur. Castiel mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum hatinya mulai bergumam, "Dean dan Leyna memang pasangan serasi."

Castiel kembali ke surga. Menenangkan diri dan mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia malaikat. Tak sepantasnya terlalu memandangi Leyna seperti tadi, saat di rumah Bobby.

Namun saat dirinya bahkan belum sempat menghirup udara segar surganya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari belakangnya, "Castiel."

Castiel menoleh pada dua orang laki-laki tersebut, "Raphael." Matanya kemudian melihat ke sosok malaikat yang tidak dikenalinya. _Vessel _yang masih muda.

"hai, Castiel," kata laki-laki di sebelah Raphael.

"Michael," Raphael tersenyum memperkenalkan laki-laki di sampingnya pada Castiel.

Castiel melongo, "_how...?_"

"kau pasti lupa bahwa Sam dan Dean punya saudara tiri, Adam," terang Raphael. Kemudian ia melihat raut muka Castiel yang tetap heran, "atau kau mungkin memang tidak tau, Castiel? Ah, ya! Kau kan terlalu sibuk memandangi Leyna."

_Jleb! _Castiel tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"kau tau kan kalau Leyna adalah Haniel? Milik Michael.." kata Raphael tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Milik Michael? Apa maksudnya?_, pikir Castiel. _Apa Michael..._

"kau tidak boleh terlalu 'seperti itu' pada Haniel, Castiel," terang Michael yang rupa-rupanya sudah tau seperti apa perasaan Castiel pada Leyna.

_Haniel dan Michael? Leyna dan Dean? Apa maksudnya ini!_, berontak Castiel dalam hati.


	5. Closer

Chapter 5 : Closer

"hai, Haniel," begitulah sapa Michael saat dirinya, Raphael, dan Castiel yang berlumuran darah dimana-dimana, datang ke ruangan Bobby yang hanya ada Leyna dan Dean.

"Cass!" panggil Dean kaget melihat yang sudah mirip tahanan disiksa. Raphel mengangkat kerah bagian belakang jas hujan coklat milik Castiel. Sedangkan Castiel sendiri tampak lemah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Haniel, tak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Sudah sekian lama aku memendam rindu padamu," ucap Michael mendekati Leyna, dan menghiraukan Dean yang kaget karena Michael menggunakan tubuh saudara tirinya.

"siapa Haniel? Dia Leyna!" bentak Dean pada Michael.

"oh, kau belum tau ya? Ckckck.." kata Michael menatap Dean. Yang ditatap hanya kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian, Michael melempar Dean ke sudut ruangan.. _Brakk!_

"apa maumu?" tanya Leyna yang selangkah demi selangkah mundur hingga menabrak meja kerja Bobby.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Haniel," kata Michael yang kemudian tangannya menyentuh pipi Leyna dengan lembut, "kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"aku akan rindu padamu saat ini andai saja waktu itu kau tidak membuang Lucifer!" bentak Leyna.

Michael geram, "jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi masalah itu, Haniel. Yang sekarang perlu kau fokuskan adalah membantuku mengalahkan Lucifer."

"kau melakukannya? Membunuh saudaramu sendiri?" tanya Leyna.

"jika dia masih saja memberontak dan tidak mau menurut perintah Ayah, aku harus membunuhnya. Haniel, kau yang paling dekat dengan Lucifer, bantu aku menyadarkannya," kata Michael, "memihaklah padaku," lanjutnya.

Leyna menggeleng, "aku tidak memihak siapapun. Aku memihak manusia. Aku tidak mau adanya _Apocalypse_!"

Michael heran, "kenapa? Aku ingin semua segera berakhir, Haniel! Kita akan mendapatkan surga!"

"tidak untukku. Aku manusia."

"aku bisa memberikan _grace_ mu dan membuatmu kembali menjadi malaikat," elak Michael.

"terimakasih. Tapi tidak, Michael."

"ada apa denganmu, Haniel! Bukankah dulu kau membenci manusia!" bentak Michael tepat dihadapan Leyna.

"dulu. Bukan aku yang sekarang," kata Leyna berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Michael menggeram, "Raphael, pergilah." Tak lama kemudian setelah Raphael hilang, Michael menghampiri Castiel dan memukulnya habis-habisan, "kau yang meracuni Haniel! Kau yang suka memberontak, membuat Haniel mengikutimu!"

Leyna berteriak, "Michael! Hentikan!" tidak tega melihat Castiel yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadar.

"Hey, _bitch!_" panggi Dean membuat Michael dan Leyna menoleh, "_stay away from my Cass!_" katanya sambil menekan tembok yang sudah terdapat simbol untuk mengusir malaikat yang ia ukir dengan darah ditangannya... Bum! Michael hilang. Castiel terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Leyna berlari menghampiri _Angel _itu.

Dean duduk di sofa dan mengutuk punggungnya. Dilempar oleh malaikat hingga membentur tembok ternyata empat kali lipat lebih sakit ketimbang dilempar oleh setan. _Dasar Michael, sudah punya _vessel _baru, _vessel _lama dibuang begitu saja! Bitch!,_ rutuk Dean dalam hati.

"hey, hey. _Are you alright?_" tanya Leyna sambil memeluk bahu Castiel meletakkan kepala _Angel _itu dipangkuannya. Dengan Dean yang juga sedang kesakitan, Leyna mambiarkan Castiel tidur dipangkuannya di lantai. Ia tidak kuat mengangkat Castiel sendirian. Mata biru terang _Angel _itu tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Tangannya lemah. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Membuat Leyna semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Castiel, "Cass.." panggilnya sekali lagi.

Leyna menyentuh lembut pipi Castiel. Berharap laki-laki itu bisa merasakannya dan cepat sadar. Kini tangannya mengelus rambut Castiel perlahan. Berharap yang tidur dipangkuannya kini itu merasakan kenyamanan.

Meskipun dalam keadaan yang amat sangat kesakitan seperti ini, Dean masih bisa melihat jelas Leyna yang begitu perhatiannya dengan Castiel. Tatapan gadis itu... Entah Dean salah lihat atau tidak, rasanya mata hitam Leyna berkaca-kaca. Seakan merasa tidak mau Castiel terluka... tidak mau kehilangan Castiel...

Dean menatap nanar adegan yang sudah mirip dengan adegan kematian Romeo di pangkuan Juliet itu. Romeo dan Juliet... Castiel dan... Haniel? Bagus. Kini pikiran Dean melayang ke perkataan Michael tadi. Leyna adalah Haniel? Untungnya Dean tak perlu susah-susah bertanya karena kemarin malam dirinya sudah membaca bagaimana Michael membuang Lucifer. Dan disana ada malaikat bernama Haniel.

Haniel.. _Dia yang menjadi penengah antara Michael dan Lucifer_, batin Dean sambil merintih kesakitan di atas sofa.

Sam dan Bobby kembali dari perburuan mereka. Mendapati ruang kerja Bobby yang sudak tidak karuan. Dean masih tertidur lemah di atas sofa. Dan disudut ruangan yang lain, Leyna tertidur pulas menyandar ke tembok dengan dengan Castiel yang juga tidur di pangkuan gadis itu. Tangan Leyna menyentuh kerah baju Castiel. Yang paling miris dari pemandangan itu adalah darah di sekujur tubuh Castiel yang juga merembes ke baju Leyna.

"_what the hell!_" geram Bobby melihat pemandangan aneh ini.

Sam berlari membangunkan Dean, "Dean.. Hey, hey.. _Are you alright?_" tanyanya begitu Dean terkaget dengan suara Sam.

"Leyna adalah Haniel," kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Dean saat siuman.

"Haniel? Haniel yang menjadi penengah Michael dan Lucifer?" tanya Sam kaget yang kemudian diikuti Bobby yang mendekat dan juga kaget.

Dean mengangguk.

Leyna terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Castiel, duduk di tempat tidur dan memandanginya, "hai," sapa Castiel.

Terakhir kali yang Leyna tau, ia sedang memangku Castiel yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang tidak sadarkan diri?, "kamu baik-baik saja?"

Castiel tersenyum dan mengangguk, "gantilah bajumu."

Leyna heran dan kemudian menatap bajunya yang banyak terkena darah Castiel. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menoleh, "gantilah bajumu."

Castiel bingung dan kemudian juga menatap jas hujan coklat nya yang ternyata lebih banyak berdarah dibandingkan dengan milik Leyna, "aku.."

"lepas jas coklat itu. Nanti biar kucucikan," tawar Leyna yang disambut senyuman Castiel.

Dean, Bobby, dan Sam duduk di ruangan bawah. Ruang kerja Bobby. Mereka bertiga mendiskusikan bagaimana bisa Leyna adalah Haniel. Dan kemudian menyimpulkan sesuatu, "jadi yang bisa menghentikan Michael dan Lucifer adalah Haniel," tutur Sam.

Dean mengangguk. Berlagak seolah dia peduli dengan masalah Haniel, Michael, dan Lucifer. Namum yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana Leyna memperlakukan Castiel tadi. Ya, dia tidak salah lihat. Leyna menangis! Ia memindahkan Leyna yang tertidur ke ruang tidur yang disediakan Bobby. Perlahan ia mengamati wajah putih pucat itu, dan disana ada bekas kering air mata yang menetes. Dean makin yakin bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

Kakinya diselonjorkan ke pegangan sofa. Dan ia tiduran menatap langit-langit rumah Bobby. Memang, sakit di punggungnya masih terasa. Namun ada kesakitan lain yang melebihi kesakitan di punggungnya, yaitu hatinya. Sakit di hati itu merajalela. Merasuk kuat ke dalam dagingnya, menusuk-nusuk tulangnya, dan meremukkan hatinya. Dan.. bum! Dean memjamkan matanya.

_Apa yang kau suka dari Castiel? Apa dari Castiel yang tidak ada dalam diriku?_

Castiel melepaskan jas hujan coklat itu dan jas hitamnya sesuai dengan perintah Leyna. Sekarang ia hanya memakai celana hitam biasanya, dan kemeja putih yang untungnya tak terkena cipratan darah. Leyna merapikan kemeja putihnya dengan telaten. Membenarkan kerahnya, mengancingkan dengan benar, dan membuka dasi yang kata Leyna, "dasi jelek! Aneh pula!".

"sudah rapi.." kata Leyna sambil tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Namun kemudian ia menepuk kening, "ah iya! Rambutnya belum dirapikan!"

_Angel _itu pasrah saja saat rambutnya di otak-atik oleh Leyna. Yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, kini Castiel menyadari bahwa rambutnya ditambah imbuhan jambul bagian depan, "mirip Dean," katanya.

Leyna diam sebentar, "lebih keren kamu kok."

Castiel hanya memiringkan kepala menatap kaca kecil milik Leyna. _Apa maksudnya 'lebih keren'? Apa dia menyukai gayaku? Apa dia menyukaiku?_, gumam Castiel dalam hatinya.

Leyna kemudian menatap dalam mata biru muda Castiel yang bercahaya terang. Membayangkan seperti apa Castiel yang penuh darah, membuatnya... _blak!_ Leyna memeluk Castiel erat!

Castiel tegang dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia dipeluk! Rasanya... rasanya.. entahlah. Yang Castiel tau, ia membalas pelukan itu meskipun ia juga tak mengerti untuk apa Leyna memeluknya seperti ini. Yang penting ia senang.

"jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Castiel!" bentak Leyna dibalik bahu Castiel. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

Castiel tak tau harus berkata apa, "maaf.."

"awas kalau kau berani membuatku menangis lagi!" kata Leyna yang kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau menangis?" kalimat tanya ini keluar begitu saja dari mulut Castiel, tanpa ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"iya!" bentak Leyna yang menitikkan air matanya, dan tak sedikitpun merenggangkan pelukannya pada Castiel.

_Aku takut kehilanganmu, Castiel.._


	6. You Got What You Want, Dean

Chapter 6 : You Get What You Want, Dean

Semakin hari, Leyna dan Castiel semakin dekat. Castiel jadi sering tersenyum, meskipun belum sekalipun tertawa. Leyna juga sering tertawa keras bercanda dengan Castiel. Sam dan Bobby memperhatikan mereka. Leyna dan Castiel memasuk ruangan kerja Bobby.

"_are you okay, guys?_ Kalian seperti anak umur 14 tahun yang sedang kasmaran," kata Sam.

Castiel dan Leyna mengangguk dan menghentikan tawanya. Duduk disamping Dean, "_so, _ada apa?" tanya Leyna.

"jadi, begini. Haniel.." terang Sam.

"aku tahu. Aku penengah antara Michael dan Lucifer. Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Leyna seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sam.

Sam kaget dan memiringkan alisnya, "oke. Kau bicara dengan mereka."

"aku sudah bicara dengan mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarku," kata Leyna cepat. Castiel mengingat lagi. Ya, Leyna sudah bicara dengan Michael dan Lucifer, namun tak didengar.

"brusaha lagi, Leyna. Please. Kau satu-satunya harapan yang kita punya. Kata Chuck, dua hari lagi di _Stull Cemetery, _mereka _battle_," tutur Sam memohon pada Leyna.

Leyna berpikir sebentar, "oke. Besok kita ke Lawrence. Mempersiapkan diri disana, hingga lusa datang."

Sementara mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan Lucifer, Dean menyenggol sikut Castiel. Mengajaknya berbicara di luar. Castiel lantas mengikutinya. Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan Impala Dean.

"kau suka dengan Leyna, Cass?" tembak Dean langsung pada inti yang akan ia bicarakan.

Castiel terdiam, "sejujurnya? Aku... tidak tau." Kemudian ia memandang Dean yang tak sedikitpun menatapnya. Rasa sakit dihati Castiel mulai terasa. Dean mencueki dirinya seperti ini. Satu-satunya sahabat yang sangat ia percaya, malah marah padanya. _Aku yang salah.. Aku tau kau menyukainya, Dean.. Maafkan aku.._

Tengan Dean mengepal dan sejurus kemudian.. _BRAKK! _Dean menendang perut Castiel hingga _Angel _itu menabrak mobil rusak milik Bobby. Dean berjalan dan mengangkat Castiel yang kesakitan, _BRAKK! _Dean menghantam pipi kiri Castiel dengan tangannya. _BRAKK! _Dean menghantam perut Castiel. _BRAKK! _Dean menendang perut Castiel lagi, kali ini dengan amat sangat kuat.

Castiel bisa melawan, hanya saja ia tidak mau. Ini salahnya, dan ia patut mendapatkan hantaman-hantaman ini dari Dean. Toh setiap hantaman Dean rasanya tidak terlalu parah ditubuh Castiel. Dean hanya manusia. Sekuat apapun laki-laki itu, tetap tidak bisa menyakiti Castiel dengan parah. Kini ditatapnya Dean yang berdiri dihadapanya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Kemudian Dean memegang kerah Castiel dan mengangkatnya berdiri dan bersandar di pintu mobil. Saking dekatnya jarak mereka sekarang, ia bisa merasakan amarah Dean yang membara-bara.

Dean menatap langsung mata biru muda di hadapannya, "katakan padaku, apa kau menyukainya?"

Castiel sedikit susah bernapas dengan posisinya sekarang, "kami para malaikat tak pernah diajari atau belajar menyukai seseorang, Dean. Jadi akupun tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan."

Mata Castiel yang lembut dan membawa kenyamanan, menyadarkan Dean dari amarahnya. Lantas ia melepaskan kerah Castiel dan berjalan ke mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan _Angel _nya lagi. Membuka pintu Impala, dan kemudian pergi secepat kilat.

Castiel yang sendirian disana, hanya bisa mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Merenungi apa yang harusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Dean tetap sahabatnya, apakah Castiel harus mengalah pada Dean dengan menjauhi Leyna?

Tanpa Castiel tau, Leyna sudah memandanginya dari kejauhan. Gadis itu menyaksikan bagaimana bringasnya Dean menghantam Castiel. Tangannya sempat gemetar saat menyadari semua ini gara-gara dia. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia selama ini tak pernah tau kalau Dean menyukainya. Karena yang hanya ingin ia tau, ia senang bersama Castiel.

"mana Leyna?" tanya Castiel saat kembali ke ruangan kerja dan mendapati hanya ada Bobby dan Sam.

"_you idjit! Balls!_" sentak Bobby yang membuat Castiel bingung, "kenapa kau berantem dengan Dean di luar sana, huh! Leyna melihatnya!" Castiel menegang, "cepat jemput dia!" lanjut Bobby.

"dimana?"

"entah! Cepat carilah, sebelum gadis itu melakukan hal bodoh!" sentak Bobby. Yang dengan sekejap mata, Castiel sudah hilang. Bobby hanya menggeleng kepala dengan tingkah kanak-kanak Dean dan Castiel, "_Balls!_"

Castiel berdiri sekitar lima meter dari sebuah restaurant, disana ia bisa melihat Leyna dengan jelas. Gadis itu makan dan minum. Castiel tersenyum ternyata Leyna tidak melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan. Gadis itu mungkin hanya kelaparan dan makan di restaurant ini. Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang laki-laki berjalan menghampiri Leyna. Tak asing lagi di mata Castiel. Dean?

_Di dalam restaurant.._

"kau kelaparan ya," kata Dean sambil teesenyum melihat cara makan Leyna.

Leyna hanya mengangguk. Tadinya ia belum mau bertemu dengan siapapun. Tapi saat di jalan tadi, ia bertemu dengan Dean dan Impalanya. Jadilah mereka berdua berhenti di restaurant ini. Leyna menatap Dean yang melahap burgernya tanpa nafsu besar seperti biasanya. Mungkin gara-gara berterngkar dengan Castiel tadi. Leyna tidak bercerita bahwa ia melihat semuanya. Cukup Sam dan Bobby saja yang tau masalah ini.

Jangankan makan, ia bernapas saja rasanya susah kalau tanpa memikirkan bagaimana Castiel sekarang. Ia keterlaluan dengan Castiel yang sudah sejak lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

_Di luar restaurant..._

Castiel masih berdiri dan tak terlihat disana. Setidaknya keadaan seperti ini jadi lebih baik. Dean sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Leyna. Sedangkan Castiel hanya ingin pulang dan menghindari Leyna demi menjaga perasaan Dean.

Dia terbang kembali ke rumah Bobby, membuat laki-laki tua itu serta Sam kaget bukan main, "gimana?" tanya Sam.

Castiel menoleh, "bersama Dean," dan kemudian duduk di samping Sam.

"_are you okay?_" tanya Sam.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melamun dan tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sam. Pikirannya melayang ke momen saat Dean begitu akrabnya berbicara dengan Leyna saat di dalam restaurant tadi.

"siapkan dirimu, besok kita berangkat ke Lawrence," kata Sam sambil menepuk bahu Castiel yang hanya disahut anggukan.

_Keesokan harinya.._

Persiapan berangkat menuju _Stull Cemetery_, Lawrence. Bobby seperti biasa membawa Van nya bersama dengan Castiel. Sedangkat Sam, Dean, dan Leyna menggunakan Impala. Sekilas Castiel menoleh, Sam duduk di bagian balakang mobil itu. Sedangkan yang duduk dibagian depan adalah Dean dan Leyna. Lagi-lagi, perasaan aneh itu menerkam hati Castiel.

"ayo berangkat," tepukan tangan Bobby di bahunya menyadarkan lamunan memandangi Impala itu. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Bobby dan diam, "jangan cemburu kau!" goda Bobby sambil meringis.

"apa? Tidak!" bantah Castiel.

Bobby hanya mengangguk meskipun dia tau kalau Castiel berusaha menutupi rasa cemburunya. Kemudian ia mengganti topik pembicaraan, "jadi kau sudah menyiapkan apa untuk melawan Lucifer dan Michael?"

"aku? Aku akan bawa _holy fire_," kata Castiel santai.

"_holy fire_? Itu saja?"

Castiel mengangkat bahu.


	7. New Part Begins

Chapter 7 : New Part Begins

_Stull Cemetery_, Lawrence.

_The battle day _Michael _and _Lucifer.

"hai, _brother_.." sapa Lucifer begitu melihat Michael sudah bersiap di lapangan _battle _mereka.

"hai," Michael terdiam sebentar, "Lucifer.."

Lucifer tak ada hentinya menatap Michael. Bagaimana ia selalu merindukan kakaknya itu, bagaimana bayangan kakaknya itu selalu menghantui pikirannya saat di neraka. Namun kini, dia harus melakukan _battle _dengan Michael. Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia bahkan belum sempat berkata pada Michael bahwa dia amat menyayangi kakaknya dan tidak mau melakukan _battle _ini.

Michael pun seperti itu. Ia sangat berat saat diperintahkan Ayahnya untuk memerangi adiknya sendiri. Padahal ia sangat menyayangi Lucifer. Amat sangat melindunginya, tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa harus dengan peperangan? Tidak bisakah ia dan Lucifer hidup bersama seperti dahulu kala?

"aku tak menyangka kita berakhir di tempat ini," kata Lucifer membuka pembicaraan. Namun Michael tetap diam memandangnya, "sungguh kita harus melakukan ini?" tanya Lucifer.

Michael sempat ragu sejenak, "ya, Lucifer. Ini perintah Ayah."

"Ayah? Ayah bahkan sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kita, Michael."

"jangan kau bicara seperti itu."

"Michael. Bisakah kau sedikit percaya padaku? Ayah yang membuat kita bertengkar!" bentak Lucifer, "harusnya kita tidak perlu melakukan ini! _We're still brother,_ Michael. Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi," lanjutnya.

Michael berpikir sebentar, "_I'm not like you, brother._ Ini perintah, dan karena aku _good son_, aku harus menurutinya. Aku bukan kamu yang suka memberontak."

"kau berubah, Michael," ucap Lucifer kecewa, "di neraka, aku selalu membayangkan saat aku keluar nantinya. Saat-saat ini, kau akan berada di sampingku. Perang bersamaku, seperti dulu."

"_sorry_, Lucifer.."

"hey, _Ass-butt!_" dari jauh Castiel berteriak membuat Lucifer dan Michael menoleh. Castiel segera melempar _holy fire _ke arah Michael. Di sampingnya berdiri Dean, Sam, dan Bobby. Michael terbakar dan menghilang.

"Castiel!" bentak Lucifer, "_no one hurt my brother but me!_"

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer menoleh ke arah panggilan tersebut, "Haniel.."

Sam, Dean, Castiel dan Bobby sempat kaget dengan kedatangan gadis itu. Karena setu jam sebelumnya, Leyna menghilang entah kemana. Dan mereka berempat kesini tanpa mengerti apa yang harus dilakuakn.

Leyna berjalan sedikit tegang namun berusaha sesantai mungkin dari arah berlawanan dengan berdirinya Castiel dkk. Ia menghampiri Lucifer dan berhenti tepat dua jengkal di hadapannya, "hai.."

Lucifer memandangi makhluk indah di hadapannya. Kulit putih pucat yang kontras dengan mata dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang sepunggung. Mata tajam yang menusuk hati Lucifer tepat di titik terlemahnya, "kenapa kau disini?"

"kau dan Michael tidak perlu melakukan ini," sahut Leyna.

"ya, aku tau. Aku juga tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin manusia menguasai bumi Ayah dengan segala kejahatan dan pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan, Haniel.."

Leyna memegang lengan Lucifer, "mereka tidak semuanya seperti itu.."

Lucifer menggeleng, "kau masih belum mengerti."

"aku mengerti. Lebih pentinganya lagi, aku merasakan sebagai manusia." Leyna kemudian mengeluarkan pedang malaikat milik Castiel (yang tadi sempat dia pinjam) dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung, "maafkan aku, Lucifer.." katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucifer yang mulai melunak.

Lucifer hanya bisa menikmati setiap detik hidungnya menyentuh hidung Leyna. Ia tau apa yang disembunyikan gadis itu dibalik punggungnya, dan ia tau akan digunakan untuk apa. Maka dari itu, ia ingin menikmati momen itu. _Kau dan Michael adalah kelemahanku, Haniel,_ batin Lucifer.

"aku menyayangimu, Lucifer. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu," kata Leyna pelan.

"begitu juga aku. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, Haniel.."

Leyna menitikkan air matanya, "maaf, Lucifer. _Goodbye_," ia kemudian menusukkan pedang itu tepat di hati Lucifer. _Jleb!_ Namun saat Lucifer masih sekarat (belum benar-benar mati), Michael kembali dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Haniel! _What do you think you do? No one hurt my brother but me!_" Michael kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya akan membunuh Leyna. Dan... _Jleb!_ Lucifer telah lebih dulu menusukkan pedangnya di hati Michael. Membuat Leyna yang berdiri diantara mereka langsung menghindar beberapa langkah.

"_we'll together again, brother.._" kata-kata terakhir Lucifer sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh ke pelukan Michael. Dan kemudian cahaya mereka berdua mulai bersinar memenuhi _Stull Cemetery_. Cahaya yang sinarnya lebih terang dari cahaya _Angel _yang lain. Karena mereka berdua lah inti dari dunia ini. Inti dari semuanya. _Brothers who protect each other, but have to betrayed each other_.

Posisi yang mengagumkan. Akhir yang pantas untuk mereka berdua. Michael yang tangan kanannya masih memeluk Lucifer dan tangan kirinya terlentang di tanah. Sedangkan Lucifer tengkurap diatas pelukan Michel dengan kepalanya yang tersandar di bahu kakaknya itu. Leyna duduk terdiam disamping Michael dan Lucifer, tangisnya mulai pecah. Dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya harus pergi meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Dua saudara yang pada dasarnya saling menyayangi, saling melindungi, namun juga saling menentang hanya karena takdir berkata seperti itu. Takdir yang memisahkan mereka. Takdir yang membuat mereka bingung harus berbuat apa, hingga Leyna menemukan selusinya yaitu dengan membunuh dua-duanya. Maka Lucifer tak perlu bingung, dan Michael pun juga begitu. Meski Leyna tak pernah tau apakah mereka berdua akan seperti ini lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Lucifer yang egonya tinggi namun pandai, berusaha menyadarkan Michael yang sudah dibutakan oleh perintah Ayah dan _being a good son _nya. Sementara jauh di dalam hati Michael sendiri, ia masih menyimpan rasa ingin membantah, sama seperti Lucifer. Dan inilah akhir dari mereka, mati tanpa sempat mengatakan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka masih saling menyayangi.

Karena terakhir yang Lucifer tau, Michael selalu terobsesi membunuhnya atas perintah Ayah. Dan terkahir yang Michael tau, Lucifer lah yang menancapkan pedangnya di hati Michael. Ia tak pernah tau, apakah Lucifer masih menyayanginya.. atau tidak.

Yang tau hanya Leyna, satu-satunya yang peling mengerti Lucifer. Bahwa jauh di dalam hati Lucifer itu, tersimpan banyak kenangannya bersama Michael. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, melindungi kakaknya, bahkan tak pernah marah sekalipun meski Michael lah yang membuangnya ke neraka. Lucifer, ia tak pernah marah pada Michael. Dan tak pernah sedetikpun tak merindukan Michael.

Castiel berdiri di sebuah jembatan pinggir danau. Menatap danau yang tenang itu dengan damai. Inilah akhirnya, dia bisa tenang menjalani hidup. Bisa dengan tenang kembali ke surga, meskipun dia tau nantinya, dia akan banyak dicaci para malaikat. Karena Castiel sedikit banyak sama dengan Lucifer. Membantah. Memberontak.

Dalam diam, Leyna memandangi punggung Castiel dari jarak dua meter kurang lebih. Ia tersenyum menatap malaikat dengan jas hujan coklat khasnya itu. Dirinya bisa dengan tenang mempunyai perasaan pada Castiel sekarang. Karena urusannya dengan Dean sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

_Setengah jam yang lalu..._

"hai, Dean."

Yang disapa hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, "hai, Leyna."

Leyna mengambil posisi duduk di samping Dean. Berusaha mencari kalimat yang sesuai sebagai awal dari apa yang akan ia bicarakan, "Dean, aku.."

"aku tau." Leyna menatapnya heran, "kau akan bilang kau melihatku bertengkar dengan Castiel, iya kan?" membuat Leyna tertunduk malu, "katakan padaku yang sejujurnya Leyna, kau menyukai Castiel?"

Leyna menatap mata hazzel Dean dan mengangguk, "_sorry_, Dean."

"_It's okay, _Leyna," kata Dean menenangkan, "pergilah. Cari Castiel sekarang. Sepertinya tadi dia pergi ke danau.."

"sungguh? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Leyna sambil menyentuh bahu Dean.

Dean mengangguk, "_I'm okay_." Leyna memelukanya erat dan sedikit sempat meneteskan air mata di bajunya. Meninggalkan bekas luka, namun inilah yang terbaik. _Kau menyukainya bukan aku, maka kau pantas bersamanya_, batin Dean. Kemudian dilihatnya Leyna berlari. Dean tau kemana tujuan gadis itu. Danau.

_Kembali ke sekarang..._

Leyna masih berdiri disana. Tak mau mengganggu ketentraman Castiel lebih dulu. Tak mau memanggil laki-laki itu karena ia tau, Castiel masih betah menghirup udara segar setelah beberapa hari dirinya sibuk kesana kemari membantu Dean dan Sam.

Namun di jarak dua meter di belakang Leyna, berdiri laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang "meyakinkan". Mata hazzelnya menatap Leyna yang sedang menatap Castiel. Perlahan hatinya meremuk, hingga hancur tak berbekas. Mata indah itu akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

_Pantas kalau Leyna lebih menyukai Castiel daripada aku. Karena sebelumnya dia menyukai tipikal Lucifer ketimbang Michael. Lebih menyukai seorang pemberontak namun pandai daripada seorang penurut namun buta kebenaran_, batin Dean tersadar.

Kembali pada Castiel, _Angel _itu tau seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan di belakang orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ada sesorang lagi yang Castiel jelas tau siapa dia. Matanya terpejam dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "_new part begins_.."


End file.
